


Another Taste

by caughtinkhanded



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Time, Draco Doesn't Understand Muggle Things, Ella's 25 Days of Ficmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caughtinkhanded/pseuds/caughtinkhanded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s tiny! It’s not a cane!” </p>
<p>“Look at it, it’s shaped like a cane.” </p>
<p>“Muggles are weird.” </p>
<p>“They taste fine,” </p>
<p>“I don’t trust it,” </p>
<p>“What is there to trust?” </p>
<p>“It smells funny,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Taste

Draco stared at the small item as if it had personally insulted his mother. He turned it over in his palm a few times, investigating the strange texture. He brought it up to his nose and took a whiff, perplexed by the minty scent.

 

Hermione watched from the door as Draco inspected the candy. “Draco, what are you doing?”

 

“What is this? It’s bizarre. How is it white and red? How did the muggles do this?” He asked hurriedly, looking up at her with wide eyes.

 

“It’s a candy cane,” Hermione replied, looking at her boyfriend as if he had lost his mind.

 

“It’s tiny! It’s not a cane!”

 

“Look at it, it’s shaped like a cane.”

 

“Muggles are weird.”

 

“They taste fine,”

 

“I don’t trust it,”

 

“What is there to trust?”

 

“It smells funny,”

 

“No it doesn’t. Give it here. I’ll eat it.” Draco grudgingly handed the candy to her. Hermione peeled back the wrapper and stuck it in her mouth. She quickly chewed off a bit, glaring at Draco the entire time as she proved her point.

 

“Well?”

 

Hermione rolled her eyes as she swallowed the bit of candy cane. “Look, I’m not dead, am I?”

 

“No, but maybe I should kiss you just to check?”

 

“And risk exposure to the dangers of candy canes? I don’t know if I can let you do that,” Hermione replied, her lips turning up in a smile.

 

Draco took a few steps closer, “Well, that’s a risk I’m willing to take.” He tangled his hands in her hair, and pulled her into a kiss.

 

As he pulled away, Hermione asked teasingly, “So what do you think of candy canes?”

 

“Hmmm, I think I like it, but I think I need another taste.”

 

“Mmm, ‘course you do,”


End file.
